Saving Aphmau
by Serenabishop97
Summary: When Aphmau gets kidnapped by Zane after escaping a trap, Garroth, Laurance, Dante and Katelyn race to save her. But will they be able to rescue her before she is married to Zane forever?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I have gotten hooked on Aphmau's series on youtube. It is awesome. Now this story happens after the Scaleswind attack and the Irene Dimension never happened. Why Aphmau why. So enough of my rambling. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Aphmau's POV

I gasped for breath as I ran through the dark forest surrounding me and the brilliant castle I escaped from. While I ran through the forest the tree branches cut into my skin as if a knife blade did, drawing blood and making it run down my arms, face and torso. My once beautifully stunning ballgown I had been wearing was now tattered and ripped up due to the branches and bloodstained. I looked over my shoulder to check if anyone was chasing after me but it was too dark to see anyone. Instead I heard they were following me. I may have been injured and bleeding but it hurt more knowing those I thought I could trust were the ones to betray me in the end. I knew if I didn't get away they would keep me locked up if they caught me but I wouldn't let that happen.

As the voices drew closer, I ran faster even though I was in heels making this difficult with the tree roots sticking out of the ground. The farther I ran in the forest, the darker it became. Even though I was frightened and in pain, I pushed myself to keep going. I had to escape the forest and those chasing me. What felt as if it was an eternity, I saw light peeking through the trees in front of me. I knew that was my way out of this dark never ending forest and finally escape those after me. I raced toward the light and finally escape.

Once I had reached the light and escaped the forest I caught my breath. I had bent over to hold my torso causing my dark hair to fall into my face. I stood back up and looked back at the forest that was behind me and let out a sigh of relief. I was finally out of the forest and safe from them. Suddenly I heard them coming and they were very, very close. I instantly knew they would leave the forest to reattain me and drag me back to their castle. I was starting to panic and knew I had to keep running. I spun around and started to run. The moment I started to run I collided with someone. I almost fell down but I felt their hands gently grab my upper arms and pulled me against their chest. I looked up and saw a blurry outline of someone. I gasped when I felt my legs give out. Then everything went black.

When I came to I saw I was in a bed. I looked around the room wondering where I was. I got up and looked out the window. What I saw worried me. I was in O'kasis and that was a bad thing for me. I heard the door open and heard a familiar evil voice speak. "I would have never thought you would be alone away from your guards, or rather away from my dear older brother." I turned and glared at Zane. "Well I was invited to a celebration and they were okay with me going alone. We had no idea it was Shadow Knights that invited me." I explained making sure I was far enough from Zane. "So you went blindly into a trap. Hehehe and here I thought you would never do that." He said walking over to me.

I knew he was up to something and that never ended well. "But this worked out in my favor." Zane said inches from me. My eyes widened when I realized what he meant. I instantly glared at him a second later. "I will NEVER marry you Zane." I growled. "If you don't I burn Phoenix Drop to the ground." He told me with a evil smirk on his face. "You wouldn't." I snapped. "Try me. I will leave you to think it over Aphmau." Zane said as he left. I heard the door lock. I knew that was to keep me in here. Garroth, Laurance and Dante were not going to be happy about this at all.

Zane's POV

That was all too easy. I planned to head to Phoenix Drop and taunt my brother about this. I knew they cared about each other. Aphmau just has yet to realize it. Hehehe oh I would enjoy seeing the look on Garroth's face when he learns I would be the one marrying Aphmau. Now all I have to do is wait for Aphmau's answer. She would marry me just to keep her precious village and everyone there safe from harm. I had the guards ready and we set off to Phoenix Drop.

'Oh this would be an enjoying event to see.' I thought as we were almost there. Garroth would not be able to get Aphmau in time. No, this event I would make sure he was too late to stop.

Garroth's POV

I was pacing around the guard tower with Laurance and Dante watching. "One of us should have gone with Lord Aphmau. She should have been back by now." I said getting really worried. "Don't worry Garroth. Lord Aphmau can take care of herself. The only problem we would have is if she got kidnapped by Zane." Laurance said. That comment made me glare at him. "Smooth one Laurance. You know Garroth is sensitive about Zane being near Aphmau" Dante said.

Before I could answer Katelyn climbed up the ladder looking very scared and that worried me. She never got scarred. "Zane is at the gate. I don't like that." Katelyn told us. "Laurance you jinxed it." I said. The four of us leave the guard tower and race to the gate. Once we got there I glared at Zane. "What do you want Zane." I growled.

He looked at me and smirked. "Oh I have what I want and that is Aphmau." He said. Katelyn, Laurance AND Dante had to hold me back. "If you harm her.." I threatened. Zane acted offended. "Now why on earth would I harm my own fiance." He said. I was once again held back. "She would never agree to that." Dante said. "Not if I threatened to burn this place to the ground." Zane told us. Katelyn glared at him. "Well we'll just stop the wedding." She snapped. "I would love to see you try. The wedding is in two weeks. I wish I could stay longer and rub it in but I have a wedding to plan." Zane said as he left.

I balled my hands into fists and tried to stay calm. We were going to stop that wedding and save Aphmau before she is forever trapped with Zane.

Done. Review and no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Oh and I forgot I don't own anything but the story plot. This may seem like a Zanemau book but it is actually Garmau**. **It will get there. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Katelyn's POV

I knew Zane was evil but threatening us to get Lord Aphmau to marry him was low. I looked over to Garroth and saw he was beyond angry. I didn't blame him. He loved Aphmau and I could tell she loved him, but she could never tell him due to him being a guard and her a Lord. Laurance looked at me. "Zane won't be standing for very long once Garroth gets his hands on him." he said. "Oh I agree. Zane made a bad move telling Garroth he is marrying Aphmau was not the best idea." I said.

Garroth walked over to us. "We know Zane will have the wedding in O'Kasis. All we have to do is get in." he said. I looked at him. "You know that place better than anyone of us. How do we get in without being seen." I said. Garroth was silent for moment then spoke. "The sewers. They lead outside of O'Kasis. That's how I escaped from that place." He explained. "Ok. Now we have two weeks unless Zane was lying about that." Dante said. "He would have to get Lord Aphmau to agree with his proposal first." Laurance said.

I looked at them. "Not unless we enter at night and bust Lord Aphmau out then." I said with a grin. "That could work. But what room would she be in." Dante said. That was when we realized this would be harder than expected.

Aphmau's POV

I was pacing in my room. I had tried every way I could think of to get out but nothing worked. If only I suggested one of the others come with me. 'Oh when I get my hands on Zane' I thought. I sighed. I knew Zane would attack Phoenix Drop if I pulled anything. I hated to admit it but he was right. The only way to keep the others safe was to agree to marry him.

I heard the door unlock and Zane walked in. He was smirking. I knew he told the others and they were angry. "Have you made up your mind Aphmau." He said as he walked over to me. I looked away from him. "Yes. I will marry you. But you have to keep your word you won't attack Phoenix Drop or harm anyone I know." I said.

I felt Zane move my head to face him. "Of course. I did say that. Though remember you try to escape or have your guards crash the wedding everything you love and care about will pay for it." Zane said and I nodded. "Good girl. Understand this. You are mine now and there is no way you can get out of that." he said before kissing me.

Once he pulled away, Zane smirked at me while I glared at him. "Now now. That look doesn't suit you at all." he told me. I moved to the window and looked out it. "You may be forcing me to marry you but I will never love you." I told him. Zane chuckled in response. "At first you will but over time you will love me." he said before leaving.

I sighed in defeat. I walked back to the bed to lay down but a tapping sound from the window caught my attention. I walked back to the window and saw Raven there. I opened the window and he entered the room. "Raven, what are you doing here?" I asked happy to see him. "Garroth sent me to find you. Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "For now. Zane's forcing me to marry him. Let Garroth and the others know. And tell them I am in... I don't even know where I am staying in this castle." I told him. "Zane has you in a tower for now. Once he knows Garroth won't be coming for you, he will most likely have you be in his room." Raven told me.

I shuddered at that thought. "Thank you for filling me in. Go tell the others. I don't know when the wedding is." I said and Raven took off. I was glad Garroth and the others were on their way. But who knows what Zane has in store for me. I was dreading the moment he drags me to stay with him in his room. Why did this have to happen.

If there was any other way to keep O'Khasis and Phoenix Drop from war, I would gladly take it. But marrying Zane was my one option and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My only hope was Garroth and the others getting her before I have to say 'I do'. A part of me wanted this to be a nightmare and I could wake up any moment. But it was very real.

Zane's POV

I smirked as I made my way to my study. Oh the things Aphmau will do for those she loves. Though I did promise her I wouldn't harm that village of hers or anyone there. I was not surprised by her comment about loving me. She would learn to love me as time went on with our marriage. Oh I would enjoy taunting Garroth with this.

He may love her but I would be the one to marry her. All I had to do was make sure no one could crash the wedding. Once I entered my study, I looked at the dress I intended my lovely bride to wear. I would have it done by the end of the week. Of course it would be black and red. Aphmau would not be aloud out of the castle grounds until I know nothing and no one could ruin this.

All I had to do was have her moved from that tower and into my room by the next three days. She was not getting away from me this time.

 **Done. I am so sorry it took so long. I had writer's block. Review and no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

I am sorry to say this but I can no longer continue this story. I simply lost my muse. It seriously angers me when that happens. Most of the time it sticks with me all throughout it.

Please understand this saddens me a lot. I hate cancelling stories. If anyone wants to adopt this story PM me.

Serenabishop97(DivineMoonPrincessPrime)


End file.
